walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Clive (Video Game)
'Clive '''is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season One, along with Vernon, Brie, Boyd, and Joyce, as well as the "400 Days" DLC with Boyd and Joyce still with him. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Clive's life before or as the outbreak began. At some point during his life, he was diagnosed with cancer. He attended a cancer survival group in Savannah, which was led by Vernon. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Following the outbreak, Clive and the rest of his cancer group moved into the safe haven of Crawford. After their leader, Oberson, tightened security and began eliminating liabilities, Clive's group was in danger of being killed or forced onto the streets. After half of their group was murdered, he and the rest fled Crawford, and into the sewers, where they discovered a fallout shelter, as well as a morgue. They made this their home, defending it as well as possible, living there with Vernon, Brie, Boyd, and Joyce. After Vernon departed to assist Lee in getting back to his group, he said his farewells to Vernon. He disappeared along with the others after Vernon returned. "Episode 5: No Time Left" Following Vernon's return, Vernon informed them of Lee's group's boat and how he planned to steal it. After formulating a plan, the group departed the morgue, along with all of their supplies, and moved to the manor house that contained the boat. Upon arriving, if any of Lee's survivors were left behind, they were beaten by Vernon and Joyce, before being locked inside the backyard shed. If no one stayed, they will steal the boat, while leaving a note on their reasons. While the beating is taking place, Boyd and Clive will move the boat out of the shed. "400 Days" "Day 220" An unknown person steals medical supplies from Clive's group. He, Roman, Shel and Stephanie give chase and search the cornfield with flashlights to try and find the suspect. Clive is not mentioned by name, but his figure can be seen walking through the cornfield and his voice can be heard. "Day 236" Clive is with Boyd and Joyce at Gil's Pitstop with other group members: Roman, Shel, Stephanie, and Becca. He listens to Becca play the guitar in the diner. Later, he argues against releasing the intruder and suggests they execute him because an outsider who knows their location is not trustworthy. Shel must give the final vote in either deciding to have mercy on the man's life by letting him go or kill him to protect the group from any unwanted outsiders. Depending on Shel's choice, if the man is let go, he will storm the pitstop with other people to raid the camp. In the ensuing battle, Boyd dies. If the man is killed, no more outsiders will come to the camp and Boyd will remain alive. "Day 259" Twenty-three days pass since the intruder incident, and Stephanie tries to make off with the group's supplies and leave the pitstop. However, she is caught by Roman and thrown into the back of a van truck. Clive stands guard over the vehicle with Roman as Shel makes her way over to discuss the matter. After the end of Shel's story, his whereabouts become unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clive has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Joyce Joyce and Clive have a good friendship, they stayed together at the morgue and Clive was shown to be concerned about Joyce's health. They later ended up at the Pitstop, where both of them agreed it was a bad idea to set Roberto's free. Boyd Boyd and Clive seem to be good friends in the morgue in "Around Every Corner". During "400 Days", he and Clive argue with Roman and the group while deciding Roberto's fate, where Clive wants to kill him and Boyd wants to set him free. Vernon Vernon and Clive were never really seen interacting due to Clive staying at the morgue while Vernon and Brie went to Crawford with Lee and the others, however Clive didn't want him to leave and needed him to stay, but Vernon reassures him and the others that he'll be back. Later, Vernon and the others steal Kenny's boat. Once Boyd, Joyce and Clive arrived at the pit-stop. Boyd later revealed that he blamed Vernon for there group falling apart as Vernon wanted the boat the whole time If Lee threaten Vernon, Clive will mention how he couldn't shoot him and if Lee said that to him, he would have shot him without hesitating. Lee Everett Clive and Lee never interacted due to Clive staying at the morgue while Vernon and Brie went to Crawford with Lee and the others, but Clive seems distrustful of Lee. This is further explored in "400 Days", where If Lee threaten Vernon, Clive will remark of Vernon's unwillingness to shoot Lee after being verbally intimidated by him. However, Clive states that if Lee spoke him into the same fashion, he would've not hesitated to shoot the man. Roman Clive and Roman seem to be on good terms and he also seems to be Roman's right hand man, with Clive backing up Roman on executing Roberto and being with him when he caught Stephanie trying to steal supplies. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Clive is one of the few characters to have two voice actors. *Clive is the only member of the cancer support group to appear in more than one story of "400 Days". Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:NPC